Lily's Last Words
by Poet Wroet
Summary: Severus and Lily watch down at Platform Nine and Three Quarters during the Epilogue. This is my interpretation.  Will Severus finally find his peace?  Canon pairings. Everything is Canon, in fact. So don't worry.


_**This takes place during the Epilogue. Time is a bit different here, which just means that our beloved Severus is able to think for a whole A4 piece of paper in between someone saying two words. That's the only "time-difference".**_

_Lily = Lily Evans_

_Albus Dumbledore = Albus Dumbledore_

_Albus = Albus Severus Potter_

_Lily Luna = Lily Luna Potter_

_Luna = Luna Lovegood_

Severus didn't know why he did this every year, yet he couldn't refrain from doing so. He had done this for the last nineteen years, together with Lily. They never spoke; they just stood together and watched down at the scenery beneath them.

Ah, the Potter's came. The youngest son would be starting at Hogwarts this year. Albus, Severus thought he was called. He had to bite back a grimace. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter – they would always remain the heroes. It was not so much that he wanted to be remembered as a hero. It was just that he didn't deem it fair that they were forgiven for everything they'd done wrong, and others were not. Especially not if they had been in Slytherin, although that had changed a bit. He had to give Harry that one – said person interacted with Draco Malfoy in a friendly way, and the animosity between the Houses wasn't so much as it had been. Yet, Albus Dumbledore could stab anyone "light" in the back and remain "light" and "good" and "popular" – Severus Snape could stab the most Dark one in the back, and remain dark. It had a certain pattern: that you could only choose one time on which side you'd be. But Severus knew better. At least, he hoped he did.

But anyway, Albus Potter had Lily's eyes. He liked the boy for that random fact – having inherited Lily's almond-shaped eyes. He could curse himself for it – liking someone for something that could have happened just to any from the children – but he didn't. He had hated Harry for it, and he liked Albus Potter for it. Strange. Or perhaps not.

Speaking of Lily.. The daughter. She was called Lily Luna, according to a most unnerving reaction from Luna Lovegood. He rather liked Luna Lovegood, to be honest. Luna, Ginny and Neville – they had all grown up so much during the year when he had been Headmaster. He had continued to help them – anonymously, of course. Even McGonagall hadn't known, and she had been very suspicious. She'd probably thought that he was trying to gain her trust. Ah well, she did try to protect her little lions.

And eagles.

And badgers.

And some snakes too, and Severus had been very glad for that. He would never admit it, of course.

Lily Luna was whining and wanted to go to Hogwarts this year. Stupid child – she surely knew that she'd have to be eleven. Ah well, he couldn't blame her, in fact. He'd also been very eager.

Severus and Lily's eyes met, and Lily smiled slightly. They never spoke, at least not with words. Lily had said one word to him, since they met again. It had just been "thanks". But the look of gratitude, of _love,_ that was always on her face when they saw each other, was enough.

Something was happening on the Platform. The youngest boy – Albus – had stayed a little behind. He seemed worried.

Oh, nothing of importance. Thestrals. From all things to be worried about.. But to be honest, Severus never felt at ease with them either. They might be gentle, but they had always remembered him of death. One person's death in particular.

More worries? Apparently. "What if I.." What if I what? Meet a troll? Defeat Voldemort at age eleven? Defeat Voldemort – and a basilisk – at age twelve? Having to hear your mother pleading for your life at age thirteen (it was surprising what new insights just being death could give you – and he immediately had stopped thinking Potter as weak when he found out _what_ Harry exactly heard when being in the presence of a Dementor)? Having to hear your mother being murdered?

Well. Albus Potter, at least, didn't have to worry about having the second person – that was not his relative – that was talking about his parents, insulting one of them constantly.

Lily seemed to follow his line of thought, and stood a bit closer to him. She touched his hand lightly, and they smiled at each other.

".. am in Slytherin?" Albus Potter's next words pulled Severus from his thoughts. _WHAT?_ Surely the (Harry) Potter brat hadn't just been pretending to be against house animosity when he was in public? Severus had never came near the Potter manor – he preferred to convince himself he was just watching the scene at Platform Nine and Three Quarters to keep up with the wizarding population and hear a bit of news. He quickly forget that he always just watched the Potters.

Just when Severus was becoming a bit agitated, Harry crouched down and spoke up.

"Albus Severus –" Severus gasped, and finally felt respected. Recognized. Lily took his hand an squeezed it a little. Severus had to fight back a tear – Merlin's beard, he was no child! – but he found it quite difficult. He blinked a few times and cursed himself for being all emotional of the sudden. Honestly, he had fought the Cruciatus curse without screaming, he had fought the grief that had flooded him after Lily had died, and this would make him cry? He was a grown man, for Merlin's sake!

Harry continued. "You were named for two Headmasters of Hogwarts." Yes, and two great ones. One didn't recognize bullying and was a manipulative meddling old coot, while the other had to pretend to be evil and couldn't really protect his students. Not protecting them _was_, in fact, a way of protecting them, because it saved them from having someone such as Bellatrix as Headmistress, but Severus' didn't think so. He should've done better, and his subconscious could whisper that he _had_ done well, but Severus never agreed. Another tear tried to fight his way out of Severus' eyes – causing Severus to close his eyes and to pull himself together. Lily noticed, and she touched Severus' forehead to wipe his hair out of his face. Her other hand still touched Severus', though.

The next words Harry spoke caused Severus to lose the fight, though. "One of them was a Slytherin, and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." A single tear rolled down Severus' cheek, and before he had the change to raise his hand to wipe it away, Lily had raised her hand and wiped it away. Then she looked him in his eyes, and Severus almost lost himself in the green orbs.

"Agree with him, Sev. I do."

Severus finally felt at peace. He finally felt he deserved to be at ease.

Lily touched Severus' hand once more, and walked away to disappear into nothingness (probably to visit Hogwarts, or something like that), just as Albus stepped into the train.

Severus decided to leave, but he knew that he would see Lily again, one year from then. Then he walked away, Lily's last words repeating in his head. It made him feel peaceful. And for once, he didn't reject that feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong> **Please review! I'm not that good at writing emotions and stuff, but this was just waiting in my head to be written, for a few months now, so I wrote it.**

**Don't forget to review, it'd make me happy.**


End file.
